Fascinación
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: A veces las personas saben desde temprana edad a qué se dedicarán en su vida adulta. Semejante revelación puede ser muy simple, pero al mismo tiempo, perdura por siempre. Si no lo creen, pregúntenle a Rolf.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, la trama sí es mía, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _Este One participa_ _en el reto "Más de 3.000 historias" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_ _._

* * *

 _ **Elección:** Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso"_

« Entró en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.»

(«Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban», J. K. Rowling.)

* * *

 **Fascinación.**

Aquel verano, Rolf fue enviado a viajar con su abuelo.

El chiquillo no entendía el por qué, a no ser que se tratara de una especie de prueba. Le había dicho a sus padres que, de mayor, deseaba hacer lo mismo que el famoso autor de _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_ , cosa que no acababan de creerle.

Pues bien, si de eso se trataba, pensaba sacarlos de su error.

Solo tenía once años, pero Rolf tenía las ideas claras. Al menos las que le parecían más importantes. Sabía que prefería el jugo de calabaza en el desayuno y no en la comida o la cena. Sabía que le disgustaba desvelarse. Sabía que le encantaba el color azul. Y sobre todas las cosas, su lugar favorito en el mundo era la casa del abuelo Newt y la abuela Tina, donde podía pasar tardes enteras jugando con sus mascotas sin aburrirse jamás.

El viaje era a una zona poco explorada de los bosques alemanes. Rolf fue informado por su abuelo de ciertos reportes de muggles sobre avistamientos de seres extraños, así que debían averiguar de qué se trataba y con ello, quizá ayudarían al gobierno mágico alemán a poner orden. Como al niño le gustaba acampar, no le molestó la perspectiva.

El primer día, caminaron unos cuantos kilómetros antes de hallar un sitio adecuado para montar las tiendas que usarían los próximos días. Habían hallado un lago de aguas oscuras, rodeado de pinos y otros gruesos árboles que Rolf no reconoció. Su abuelo se encargó de pescar algo al estilo muggle (cosa que siempre le causaba gracia), para luego ponerse a almorzar y discutir lo que iban a hacer.

—Según los reportes, cerca de aquí es donde los muggles han visto cosas extrañas —comentó el señor Scamander con voz serena —Iremos al este en cuanto acabemos con esto y veremos si podemos rastrear algo. ¿Recuerdas cómo rastrear?

—¡Claro que sí! Lo ensayo con los kneazles de la abuela cuando voy a tu casa.

El señor Scamander sonrió con alegría antes de asentir en silencio.

Una hora después, siguiendo la orilla del lago, caminaban hacia donde se veía un conjunto de árboles particularmente oscuro. A Rolf no le importaba la distancia, pero permanecer callado mucho tiempo se le hacía difícil.

Sin previo aviso, el sonido de un chapoteo desconcentró al niño de lo que hacía. Detuvo sus pasos, quedándose tan quieto como una estatua, hasta que giró la cara hacia su izquierda, al lago.

Cerca de él alcanzó a distinguir la parte superior de una cabeza verde, con cuernos pequeños y afilados, que giraba lentamente en todas direcciones hasta que posó sus oscuros ojos en él, que fue cuando también dejó de moverse.

Ambos, humano y criatura, no dejaron de mirarse por lo que parecieron varios minutos. Rolf sabía que aquello no era un animal común y que debía llamar a su abuelo, pero no podía apartar la vista. La criatura, por lo visto, estaba en su misma situación, quizá curiosa por la manera en que el pequeño humano no dejaba de observarla.

Finalmente, unos crujidos espantaron al ser en el agua y ocasionaron que se zambullera. Rolf, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia donde se escuchaban las pisadas: era su abuelo, que volvía sobre sus pasos.

—¿Qué pasó, muchacho? —quiso saber.

Sin mediar palabra, el niño señaló al agua.

—¡Ah, encontraste algo! —el señor Scamander no se veía molesto, sino que asintió con la cabeza con aire satisfecho —¿Puedes describirlo?

—No salió completo —aclaró Rolf distraídamente.

—No importa, dime lo que has visto.

Así, el niño le contó lo ocurrido. Cuando acabó, miró a su abuelo con gesto curioso.

—Un grindylow —concluyó el señor Scamander —Pueden ser un fastidio, menos mal que no se te ocurrió entrar al agua.

—Lo he visto en uno de los libros que me prestaste en tu casa —recordó Rolf, hablando en voz baja, con aspecto pensativo —¿Es común que vivan aquí? ¿Se les halla solos o en manadas? ¿Este lago seguro que es lo adecuado para él? ¿Qué pasará si los muggles…?

—¡Calma, muchacho! Iremos poco a poco. Por lo pronto, informaremos al Ministerio para que mande un equipo de Regulación y Control de Criaturas. Luego…

Rolf no puso atención a lo demás. Volvió a fijar la vista en el agua, en el mismo punto donde aquella criatura mágica había surgido por poco tiempo, dejándolo embobado pese a su naturaleza maliciosa.

En ese instante, más que nunca, el niño supo que sí sería como su abuelo.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a una de las participaciones a retos más raras y apresuradas de mi vida. Por no decir mediocre (Bell rueda los ojos y se contiene de esconderse en un rincón)._

 _Para celebrar con el Foro de los Black, pedí que me dieran una cita de_ HP3 _, la cual con la mención de una criatura mágica me hizo pensar en Rolf Scamander, el casi desconocido marido de Luna, sobre los tiempos en los cuales se empezaba a interesar en el trabajo de su abuelo. Creo que no es descabellado pensar que, al principio, los padres de Rolf no creyeran que ese oficio fuera para él, los niños pueden variar sus gustos muy seguido, pero quise mostrar mi punto de vista sobre la influencia que Newt tuvo en su nieto, así como lo que pudo haber impulsado a Rolf de manera definitiva a ser naturalista (y, con el tiempo, coincidir con su futura esposa)._

 _Sin más por el momento, me despido, esperando que les gustara esto aunque sea un poco. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
